Cat Scratch Fever
by painstaklinglyclear
Summary: Dante and Vergil team up with two women that have a serious Catwoman complex, Trish's idea. Can the boys resist their urges towards the two, get the jobs done, and figure out who is under the masks? Rated M for a reason. Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so the idea for Cat Scratch Fever came from a Ted Nugent song and the movie Catwoman. I'm sad to say that I don't own DMC or Catwoman or the rights to the song by Ted Nugent. Enjoy and review if you want more to this fanfic. K thanks!**

Dante sat behin his desk with his feet propped up on the scratched and ringed surface with a piece of pizza on one hand and an open beer in the other. He was giving Lady a bored gaze as she ranted on about two "Cat Women" that jipped her on a job. He only smirked and took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"What'd they look like?" He asked curiously. "Were they hot?"

"Shut up you perverted asshole! That's besides the point! What I'm trying to get through that insanely thick skull of yours is, that if you aren't careful they will snatch your jobs from under your nose."

"Ok ok I get it. You're pissed about them stealing your thunder. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Find. Them. Do it and I might take a few grand off of your debt that you owe me."

Dante only raised a pale brow at his campanion. Trish was lounging on the worn couch with a fashion magazine in her hands reading, half listening to the conversation between the two.

"Why don't you just extend an olive branch to them?" She saud speaking up and turning a page nonchalantly.

"What?" Lady said incredulous.

"Think about it, they have skills, impressive skills if they could pull one over on you and steal your jobs and such. Skills that could be very beneficial to Devil May Cry and help Dante pay his debt pff to you quicker." Trish said never taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

"Whatever. Do what you want Dante. But make sure they stop butting in on my jobs or I will come back in here and put a bullet in your head."

Dante watched her storm out and slam the door behind her.

"Man she was pissy." Dante said setting down his beer and pinching the bridge of her nose. he looked over at Trish.

"Mhm."

"What do you think?"

Trish sighed and closed her magazine, keeping the place with her finger. She sat up and looked at her closest friend.

"Draw them out and talk business on your next mission. They're bound to show."

"Man that chick was shitty!" said one woman pulling off her stylish cat shaped lether and spandex cat mask of dark grey.

"Yeah no kiddin'" the other said pulling her whip, guns, and sword from her belt. She started to undress from the warm clingly black lether that she wore. after a moment she spoke to her best friend.

"Lilith, do you think she has connections?"

"From what I hear she's in legue with the guys that own that wierd shop Devil May Cry. Wanna go over and see if they need any "office" help?"

"Yeah, let's do it tomorrow."

"I'm thinking that they're gonna want to team up."

"Maybe. Oh by the way. I have info on a new mission. Lots and lots of demons to kill and more goodies to snatch up."

"Ember, you have got to be the greediest little theif ever."

"True, but then again. Vergil does pay top dollar for the Devil Arms we get and all the other oddities that we find."

"I don't give a fuck Vergil is sexy."

I only rolled my eyes and hung up my black cat mask and moved to my dresser for my pjs.

"Best thing about Vergil is that he doesn't suspect that Catwoman is actually the sweet innocent looking librarian that he sees every day when he checks out his books." Ember said stripping down.

"Yeah, but he's not stupid. if he hasn't figured us out yet he will. then Dante will know."

"Mhm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, i own nothing. reviews would be great.**

Ember and Lilith stalked along the rooftop edges over the city, heading towards Devil May Cry. Their hips were twitching suggestivly as they walked. Both women stopped on their ledges and stared at the shop. they looked at each other across the street. Ember's gold flecked brown eyes met Lilith's bright green ones. Both women smiled and lept from their perches and landed gracefully in the street.

Inside the shop Vergil was sipping a hot cup of green tea from a mug while Dante paced around the pool table with a pool cue in his hand as he studied the lay out of the balls. he mearly sighed having no shot and let Trish go. Lady sat at Dante's desk going through old mission files. The bell sounding on the front door caused everyone to look up towards the door. Dante's jaw dropped open when he laid his eyes on the two leather clad women. Vergil mearly raised a brow in Ember's direction. Lady stood up quickly and drew her hand guns, she pointed them at Lilith and Ember.

"Lady, please refrain from shooting my business partners." Vergil said turning back to his tea.

"WHAT?" Lady shrieked.

"They have been sabotaging you missions simply becuse I paid them to do so. I've been buying Devil Arms from them because they finish the jobs quickly and have an uncanny knack for obtaining them quickly."

"Damn Vergil, and you've been keeping them all to yourself instead of sharing with your little brother?"

"I did that for a reason you perverse imbicile."

"Oh... So which one are you bangin'"

Vergil only rolled his blue eyes. Ember only shifter her weight to her other hip and moved forward towards the red clad brother.

"We're actually here to join your... jolly group of demon hunting pals." she said crossing her arms over her leather bra covered chest. Dante licked his lips as he studied her. She had a hard, lean, toned and tanned body. Sultry red painted full lips, gold flecked brown eyes, long dark lashes, and a tattoo that curved around her navel as an anhk. He bit his lower lip at the thought of his skilled tongue tracing that tattoo before going lower and making her back arch at his touch. He smiled at the thought as he straightened his tall muscular frame.

Dante moved towards Ember and slowly stalked around her, not watching her diamond clawed hands. Ember smiled as she slipped Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and held them out of his sight.

"Show me you skills Kitty Cat."

Ember smiled and held up Ebony and Ivory. Dante's mouth dropped open. Vergil only let out a short snort of laughter. Lady was frowning deeply at the two new girls. Trish looked bored and only sipped on her beer.

"Kitty Cat has some quick hands." Dante said snatching back his guns. Ember only raised her brow at him.

"Kitty Cat also packs one hell of a punch."

"Yeah, whatever Kitten."

Dante stood under the roaring shower head for a few moments longer and then shut off the water. He wrapped himself in a towel and padded to his room silently. Thinking long and hard about who was under the mask of his new Kitten. He walked past Trish's cracked door and he paused to listen to the conversation within.

"Does Vergil know that Catwoman and Ember the Librarian are the same woman?" She asked.

"We don't think so, but he's bound to find out eventually." Came the Kitten's voice.

"What about you Lilith?"

"He'll only know if he sees my fire engine red hair which is a major bitch to keep under this mask."

Dante pressed his lips together firmly to hold in a laugh. The waitress that served him nightly at Love Planet was really the Cat in grey and her partner was the nerdy looking librarian? Oh he had to tell Vergil. He turned silently on the spot and barged into his brother's room.

"You could knock," Vergil said annoyed turning to look at his younger twin, he made a disgusted face. "And put some clothes on."

"Verge, your not going to believe who your 'partners' are."

Vergil only gave him a bored look.

"Like I care."

"Ok, one that's just mean and two, how could you not be curious?"

"They are humans. They only give me the Devil Arms that I pay them for."

"Verge, they aren't ordinary humans. Not if they can unarm a demon or a half demon for that matter without their knowledge."

"So they may have earned some skills as pick pockets."

"Vergil, they both smell like death touched them. They've died before."

"Humans die everyday and somehow come back to life."

Ok, tell me this. Did you know that your suppliers are the librarian that you see everyday and the waitress I see almost every night at Love Planet?" Dante asked crossing his arms.

Vergil gave his brother a cold and calculating stare. He must've gave in because he sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Prove it to me."

"Ok, but it requires some 'brotherly bonding time'."

"Fine." Vergil said stiffly. He wasn't crazy on going into his brother's favorite bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I own nothing. It would be awesome... damn it. AND FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING PURPLE REVIEW! **

Vergil sat in a booth across from his brother, ignoring the thumpig music and the flashing lights, watching Lilith like a tiger watches prey. He carefully studied her as she gracefully moved about delivering drinks, taking orders, or asking roudy customers to leave. He studied her ass as she moved, the sway in her hips was making his pants grow uncomfortable to be in. Her movements were very cat like; graceful, confident, and sexy.

He let his eyes trail over her body starting from her feet. Her milky skin glowed under the flashing lights. The skimpy uniform she wore left little to imagination. She looked like an Egyptian belly dancer to him. His eyes travled over her flat stomach, noting the belly ring she had, and up to her largeish breasts. He unconsiously licked his lips and flicked his icy blue eyes up to her face, taking note of her full pouting lips. Icy blue eyes locked onto emerald green. He watched as a beautiful smile brushed her lips, she poised her pen on her pad and walked over. When she arrived at the table Dante looked up at her and gave a smile.

"Hi, i'm Lilith and I'll be your server and private dancer tonight. What can I get you gentlemen?"

"You already know what I want, there's no use in asking Lilith." Dante said with a cocky smile. Lilith grinned.

"Yes Dante, I know but you're not getting that. So a beer it is." She said scribbling rapidly on her pad.

"And you Sir?" She asked Vergil, ignoring the fact that her body just got warmer.

"Green tea." He asnwered. He could smell the lust rolling off of her. It was driving him insane.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." She sauntered off putting more sway into her hips just for Vergil.

Dante smiled as he watched his older brother. He wanted Lilith and he wanted her bad. Dante sat back in the booth and relaxed.

"If you stare at her any harder you'll burn a hole through her Verge." Dante said nonchalantly. Vergil only shook his head and looked at his hands. "You want her bad don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Vergil lied smoothly.

"Whatever man, but I can tell that you want to be balls deep in that. I really don't blame you either, she is fine as hell." Dante waited for a reaction out of his twin but got none. He simply scoffed and stared out on the dance floor thinking of Ember. The clumsy little, bespecticled librarian. It seemed like Catwoman was her real identity than the latter she wore everyday before sundown. Lilith returned with their drinks and stood back.

"Will you two be wanting a private dance tonight?" She asked. Dante opened his mouth to decline but Vergil cut him off.

"Yes, I would." He said quickly. Dante's mouth dropped open in shock. He watched his brother get up and follow Lilith to one of the private rooms. Vergil looked over his shoulder

Inside the room, Lilith sat him down on the couch and straddled his lap. He rested his hands on her hips as she started to grind and rub against his package. He gazed into her deep green eyes and tried to picture her behind the grey cat mask.

"I have a question for you Lilith." He said simply.

"Ok."

"How long were you and Ember planning on hiding the fact that you two are my business partners?" He asked watching surprise touch her beautiful features. Her pale pink lips formed an "O" of shock.

"How did you know?"

"I've been studying you all night. Your movements, your scent, and your eyes are a dead give away." He lied smoothly.

"Does Dante know?" Lilith asked.

"Yes."

"Shit." She said raking a hand through her hair. Vergil only smiled and held her close to him.

"Get used to it."

**oh boy, looks like Vergil is gettin laid before Dante... Maybe. Can Dante's confrontation with Ember go as smoothly as his brother's did? prolly not. read on to find out my lil Gumdrops ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SERIOUSLY PEOPLE REVIEW, I CRAVE THEM LIKE ZOMBIES CRAVE BRAINS.**

Dante sat in the booth his brother had left him in drinking his beer watching the pole dancers. He smiled to himself as he imagined Ember grinding against one of those poles. His smile grew wider as he thought of her body, lean, muscled to just the right extent, hard, smooth tan skin that looked silky to the touch, the black ahnk around her belly button. Her sinful red painted lips, he breifly wondered what her delicious looking mouth would look like crying out in pleasure as he thrust himself in and out of her.

He grinned like the Cheshire cat, her back would arch, her claws from her "outfit" would rake down his back making him shiver before the scratches healed again. He would crush his mouth to hers to trap her moans, pants, and curses. He would make her beg for release, make her cling to him as if her very life depended on that one shuddering, earth shattering orgasm. He shifted to relieve some stress from his now throbbing package. He really needed to learn how to keep his imagination in check. He took another pull from the beer bottle and looked up to see Vergil coming towards him with Lilith on his arm.

"Lilith and I are leaving. I'll see you back at the shop." He said turning towards his Cat of Grey.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. She took it and smiled up at him.

"We shall."

They left without further adeau. Dante sighed and dropped some bills on the table and got up tp wander around town for a while. He rambled aimlessly around before picking up a six pack of beer and climbing to the roof of the shop and stared out across the city's skyline. He never noticed Ember sitting next to him until he heard her voice.

"Lovely night for stargazing isn't it? minus the fact that polloution is killing us as we speak and we can't even see the stars." She said with a dreamy sigh. Dante only gave her a charming smile, which she ignored.

"Here Kitty kitty, let's play." He crooked a finger at her. She stood with her feet braced.

"Cats come when they want, not when they're told."

Dante smiled as he made a grab for her, which she easily dodged. She giggled and stood with a mixture of seductiveness and attitude with one hip cocked to the side. Her hips swayed from side to side as she started to circle him. He grabbed her and they tumbled across the gravel covered roof. She laughed as she rolled ontop of him and tried to subdue him. He lifted a thumb to the bottom of her mask and started to push it up. She slapped his hand away.

"Not on a first date." She warned.

"So is that what we're calling this?" He asked earning a sexy smile from her. She grabbed him by his coat and flipped him over her twice covering his head with the tail of his red coat. She ducked out of sight and was behind him in an instant. He flung his coat from his head and drew Ivory. He turned as was met with her blowing her minty smelling breath into his face, making him jump and tumble.

"Oh it is so on now. You think this is a game?"

"Yeah, we're having fun now."

Dante stood and grabbed her and whirled her so that her arms were pinned against her own chest, covered by his own. He breathed in her sweet subtle scent of lavender and vanilla, it made him crave her and his grip loosened just enough for her to wriggle free and leap on him to purr in his ear. He shivered slightly at the sound, it made his blood flow hot and pool in his groin. She leapt off him and pulled her whip from her belt and spun it about her head before cracking it off to the side.

"Ooh, you gonna punish me now?"

"Hmph." She brought the whip back and lashed it past him and pulled a Lust demon towards her and slicing away at it with her claws.

"Temporary truce Kitten?"

"For now."

They both jumped into the fray and fought with a fierce competivness with each other to kill more demons than the other. They finished by pointing their guns at each other. Ember smiled and put her gun away first.

"I'll catch you later Devil Boy." She said as she turned to leave. Dante smiled and put Ebony and Ivory away.

"I know who you are Kitten." He called after her. She stopped and turned towards him. She walked back towards the red clad devil.

"Is that so Devil Boy?" She asked walking her clawed fingers up hit bare chest. She slid her hand back down and gripped his balls firmly watching the lust flare into his eyes.

"Mhm."

"Tell me, who do you think I am?" She brought her mouth dangerously close to his. Dante smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"You're the clumsy librarian that my brother sees everyday named Ember." He watched a smile creep across her sinful lips.

"You've got me confused with someone else."

"Oh come on Ember don't lie to me."

Ember only winked and set off into the night, leaving Dante alone on the roof and undoubtedly turned on beyon all means. He ran his hands through his silver hair and sighed. He would have her, and he would have her soon.

**SOUNDS LIKE DANTE NEEDS SOME TIME ALONE WITH PALMA HANDERSON, OR LINDSEY LOHAND. LOL WILL DANE GET THE SEXY KITTY IN BLACK? DID VERGIL GET LAID? IS TRISH STAYING AT A MOTEL TIL ALL THIS BLOWS OVER? READ ON AND FIND OUT MY GUMDROPS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY WHAT'S UP HOMIE G? IS IT DOWN, IS IT DOPE, OR IS IT JUST PLAIN WHACK? ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS MADNESS I FEEL IN MY BRAIN. PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE DANTE TICKLE YOU! BY THE WAY THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! READ ONLY IF YOU DARE!**

**DANTE: O_O NO WORRIES FOLKS I WON'T BE DOING ANY TICKLING. THOUGH I'D RATHER BE TICKLED BY THE AUTHOR HERE. ;)**

Vergil pushed Lilith against the door and crushed his mouth to hers. She gave a sound of surprise against his lips and busied herself by pushing his coat to the floor. Vergil nipped at her bottom lip asking for enterence and was granted with no qualms. Lilith pulled down the zipper on his vest and threw it to the ground quickly his silky black scarf followed soon after. She raced her fingers over his hard chest and sculpted abs. She moaned when Vergil broke the kiss and latched his lips to the side of her neck and nibbled at her pulse point. He unhooked the Eygyptian like metal bra and threw it aside where it landed with a loud thunk. He smiled and pressed his lips back to hers before bending down and removing her thin skirt. He ran his hand up her long, soft, milky legs and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed.

He hovered over her exploring her now naked form with his fingers, trying to memorized every dip and curve. He lowed his mouth to her bare breasts and took one into the glorious heat and suckled roughly. He smiled to himself as he felt Lilith writh beneath him and mewl in ecstacy.

"Vergil, please. I need you so bad it hurts." She moaned. He raised a thin brow at her before pushing two fingers into her wet heat before grinning at her when she moaned.

"You were'nt lying Lilith, you're so wet."

"V-Vergil! Please stop teasing me!" She cried. Vergil smiled to himself, he could make her beg with only a look. He started to enjoy her company more and more.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Vergil shed his pants and boxers quickly and plunged his long, thick, hard length into her. He thrusted into her without mercy, enjoying her mewls and cries. She scratched his back over and over again, drawing blood, making him groan as they healed over again only to have her doing it yet again. He knew she was loving it by the way her moans settled into his ears, even at his brutal pace.

"Ver- Vergil! I'm going to- Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Vergil buried his face into her soft red hair and let her hear his pants and groans. He could feel her walls quivering around his length, wanting to give in to that glorious explosion that was yet to come. Suddenly he felt her bite down into his shoulder roughly making him jerk in surprise, causing his lover and himself to come. Both cried out loudly and both shook with the pleasurable aftershocks they felt, coming down from the amazing high that they just experienced.

Vergil pulled out of her gently, considerably more gently than when he entered her, and moved to rest his head on Lilith's chest. He listened as her heart beat slowed and her breathing returned to normal. He closed his eyes as she began to run her fingers through his silvery hair. He could feel the angry red scratches on his back that were open and bleeding but were now only long red welts. She made no effort to talk, like most women would've, she just laid there running her fingers through his soft locks. She started to hum softly he recognized the tune and enjoyed it. Soon both drifted off to sleep with only the sounds of the bustling city to play its never ending lullabye.

**WELL NOW, VERGIL GOT SOME BUT THE QUESTION IS, CAN DANTE GET SOME JUST AS FAST? OH AND THE SONG LILITH WAS HUMMING IS SKINNY LOVE BY BON IVER, WHICH I DON'T OWN. THOUGH I THINK VERGIL MAY GET MORE, COULD IT BE LOVE? -DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYS- READ ON AND FIND OUT. BTW I WILL BE TAKING A POLL, VIA MY PM INBOX, SHOULD EMBER BE RAVISHED BY DANTE WHILE SHE IS FINISHING UP WORK AT THE LIBRARY OR SHOULD SHE BE DRAMAICALLY INJURED BY A DEMON AND NURSED BACK TO HEALTH BY OUR BELOVED RED DEVIL AND REWARDED WITH HERO SEX? MESSAGE ME AND I WILL TALLY UP THE VOTES AND BEGIN WRITING THE CHAPTER WHERE DANTE GETS HIS DIRTY DEED DONE DIRT CHEAP. LET ME KNOW MY LIL GUMDROPS! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WILL DANTE GET SOME THIS CHAPTER? WHO KNOWS? OH THAT'S RIGHT I DO. VERGIL, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**VERGIL: NO. I DON'T THINK HE WILL. **

**VEEEERY CONFIDENT IN THAT PREDICTION AREN'T YOU VERGIL.**

**VERGIL: HE IS COCKY AND ARROGANT AND I BELIEVE THAT EMBER WILL MAKE HIM WORK VERY HARD FOR LITTLE PROGRESS.**

**OK! WITH THAT BACK TO THE STORY! AGAIN I OWN NOTHING BUT THE MADNESS IN MY BRAIN.**

**VERGIL: DO US ALL A FAVOR AND REVIEW. SHE'S ANNOYING ME WITH ALL THE COMPLAINING ABOUT THE LACK OF THEM.**

Ember pushed the cart loaded with books reshelving them when she saw the red devil leaning casually against one of the shelves with a rather interesting choice in reading material, a romance novel.

"Library's closed sir." She said reaching down and picking up a book and putting it on the shelf. Dante turned towards her and studied her. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her gold flecked brown eyes were shielded behind square framed black glasses. Dante only smirked and turned the page and cocked his head at the descriptive love scene that was unfolding. Ember turned back towards him.

"Sir, the library is closed. I must insist that you leave and come back tomorrow." She said crossing her arms.

"Its so strange how you can play two lives so effectively Ember." Dante said snapping the book shut and putting it back on the shelf. He walked towards her slowly taking in her form. White and cream colored zebra tanktop, dark blue skinnies, and blue high heels. He smiled and walked closer. He took note of her long red painted nails tapping the cart's handle impatiently. She licked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"What are blabbering about? And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Oh come on Kitten! You can't keep me fooled forever. Not since you and Lilith waltzed into my shop in your sexy get ups. Plus I overheard you telling Trish."

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. Please leave, you're tresspassing."

Dante grabbed her arms and walked her backwards into the bookshelf behind her. Defiance glowed brightly in her brown eyes like hot coals left over from a fire. He smiled again and dipped his lips to the nape of her neck. He breathed in her subtle scent of vanilla and sighed as he felt heat pool in his groin yet again. He turned his face to hers and studied her. Her face was tinted pink and her lips slightly parted. Oh she was playing this act all too well.

"Tell me that I'm wrong Kitten. You didn't deny it last night on the roof after you grabbed my balls." He said letting go of her arms. Ember raised a thin brown brow at him and shoved him away.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said pushing the cart forward again.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. Now leave or I'm calling the cops."

"Why? You could throw me out of here if you wanted."

"If I wanted." Ember muttered to herself. She felt Dante grab her and whirl her around to face him. She struck out hard leaving three scratch marks on his face that drew a few drops of blood.

"Now that is what I'm talkin' about! Keep it up babe you're only confirming my verdict."

"Whatever, I'm calling the cops." She turned and marched to the desk. Dante grabbed her again and pulled her against him, looping his arms through hers so that she couldn't use them.

"Here Kitty Kitty, let's play." He whispered seductively in her ear. He heard her growl and smiled. he dipped his head to her neck again and licked her throbbing pulse point. She shivered and thrashed against him.

"Let me go Dante." She said in a low dangerous voice.

"Finally, you called me by my name instead of 'Sir'. This could get fun Kitten." He muttered in her ear.

"Yeah?" Ember asked seductively.

"Mhm. I know a lot of things, want me to show you."

"Not even in your dreams." She hissed putting her heeled foot on a table and pushing herself over his head and out of his grasp. She disappeared and watched him from the side of the banister.

"Here kitty kitty kitty. Dante only wants to play."

"You wanna play? What a purrrfect idea, let's play!" She pounced from the banister and onto the red devil's back. She purred in his ear again. Dante grabbed her and flipped her so that he was holding one of her legs over his head.

"Hmph!" Ember pouted before wrapping both around his neck and spiining them both and letting go, sending Dante flying.

"I do love a fast woman. But I love flexible ones too!" Dante said grinning. Ember straightened up and wagged her finger at him.

"Naughty naughty Devil Boy. Catch me if you can." She bolted away from him, out the door and into the night. Dante grinned again, she was gonna give him a run for is money. He licked the lingering taste of her skin off his lips and sighed. So close, so so close. Next time, he thought, he would have her writhing in ecstacy under him. His ears pricked up at the sound of a very feminine scream. He ran out the door following it.

The metallic smell of human blood touched his nose, human blood and vanilla. He ran down the street, following his nose. He could hear ragged breathing, sobbing, and the faint sound of metal scraping against the ground. It came from a dark alley, figures. He expected some weak little high school girl at the claws of several demons, but not his little kitty.

Ember was crawling away from a group of pride demons. Tears stained her beautiful face, she ran right into them and didn't notice until it was too late. Rage boiled in the pit of Dante's gut. He raised Ebony and Ivory and killed them quickly. He whirled on Ember, she had passed out from pain. He winced as he reached for the sythe that was stuck in her back. He pulled it out quickly and scooped her up into his arms and ran back towards the shop as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Hold on Em. You're gonna be ok." He muttered.

Dante rounded a corner and skidded slightly on broken glass, he bolted down the street towards the glowing pink neon sign over his shop. He ran up the stone steps and kicked in the door and rushed to lie her down on the pool table. Ignoring his brother and Lilith completly he ran to Vergil's desk searching for Vital Stars. He swore when he couldn't find them.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Lilith demanded.

"Demons. She ran right into them. FUCK! Vergil where are the Vital Stars?"

"Gone." Vergil said carefully. Dante rounded on his older twin.

"Fucking. Find. Some." He growled. He whirled and shed his coat. He gazed into Ember's rapidly paling face.

"It'll be ok Em. I promise." He pressed a kiss to her lips and held her freezing hand.

**WELL, LOOKS LIKE EMBER IS UP THE CREEK WITHOUT A PADDLE. CAN DANTE SAVE HIS KITTEN? HAS VERGIL FALLEN IN LOVE WITH LILITH? WHERE THE FUCK IS TRISH? WHY HASN'T LADY SHOWED UP DEMANDING MONEY YET? ALL WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! PLEASE FREAKING REVIEW MY GUMDROPS! I NEED THEM! I NEED THEM OR I WILL EXPLODE! THAT HAPPENS TO ME SOMETIMES.**


End file.
